


Distractions

by ShippingOrange



Category: Marvel, Nova (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, First Kiss, I always did Sherlock Fanfics, M/M, a mix between the Comic and the Cartoon Sam :)., first marvel fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was always bullying Spider Man, not really bullying, more like teasing... that's when the trouble started and now he's just lost with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/gifts).



> So this is a little Spider Man/ Nova shipping story, because I converted Darkness_Angels into a fangirl and now she demands a fanfic. I'm planning of finishing this fic today, but I just split it into multiple chapters because it's with an intro and stuff :).

“ _Peter?_ ”  
“ _Yes Sam?_ ” Peter coughed a little while he tried to breath.  
“ _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this._ ” Sam tried to control his breath, but it really looked like they were going to die. Dying with Spider man… in a freezer.  
“ _It’s not your fault Sam, it’s mine. I just had to ignore the Goblin, but I had to follow him._ ”  
“ _Yes Peter, but it’s my fault that you went after him, I shouldn’t have laughed with you._ ” That was how it all started, picking on Peter, just to make fun of him, like he always did when something went wrong. This time he had went too far and fell into the Goblins trap.  
“ _We have to keep each other warm Sam, maybe we can stay alive and hope someone will find us._ ” Sam felt Peter coming a little closer, like into personal space closer. “ _Maybe if we hug… you know, not just stay close but share each other’s warmth… you know like…_ ” Sam stumbled over his words., Peter smiled a little. “ _Yeah, I know what you mean, I’m a science geek you know…_ ”  Peter swallowed a little. “ _Share our body heath_.”  
Sam nodded. “ _Pure for life threatening stuff of course. To stay away from dying…_ ” Peter smiled. “ _Yes, of course bucket head._ ”  
  
They started to hug and touching each other, to share their heath of course, the thing was that it triggered Sam’s feelings towards Peter. Feelings that he was trying to hide since they first met. They were so close that their chests were touching, their legs sliding over each other. He breathed in Peter’s scent, he smelled so good. Nova was feeling the heat of being close, crawling to his groin, too close but it felt so good. “ _Peter I…_ ”  
“ _Shhhht Sam…_ ” They stayed like that, holding each other and that’s when the rest found them and the magic was gone.

 


	2. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has mixed feelings, he is really desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two... still planning on finishing this one today ^^.

Sam Alexander was lying on his bed and he was bored, he wasn't just bored, he was alone, like dying of boredom, frustrations and other feelings.  
He looked at his helmet like it could solve his problems, well it could but he wanted to do something else than flying into space, save other planets.  
He wanted to have some company, someone he could hang out with. 

Danny was meditating, Ava was probably doing her homework, Luke was training and yeah… there was Peter, but he didn't really wanted to hang out with the bug head. Not that he was so bad or something, but he didn't really knew how to behave when he was there. It was like Peter was always playing with his nerves, all his nerves. Last time it really went out of hand and he really didn't know if he could see Peter again. How could he explain…

He sighed and decided to get up, just tired of looking at the wall, maybe he could go to Peter, they could always game and he remembered that Peter mentioned something of owning the new Assassins Creed game. Maybe he could avoid the last time… He grabbed his phone and dialed Peter’s number, he was really desperate. 


	3. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's feels are confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, enjoy.   
> I know it's short but it's just ugly if I write the whole story in one chapter xp.

Peter was kind of surprised by Sam’s phone’s call, especially since last time. Last time was like a freaky and weird fight. They were locked up by the Goblin and Sam went really feely. Maybe it was because they were almost dead or not, but it was there was something special between them, something that vanished when they were rescued and Sam turned full jerk on him.   
He didn't really know what it was, but it was a side of Sam that he had never seen, a side that he really wanted to learn more about, to know. He knew that his pranks were just for fun, hey, it was Sam.   
The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. That would be Sam.


	4. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is just tension...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, if this get enough comments to write a smut scene... I will write one :p.

Peter had the new Assassins Creed  game, but Sam just couldn't keep his mind on it. For god’s sake, this was the new Assassins Creed IV game, why was he so distracted! Seeing Peter again was not so awkward as he thought, but still awkward. Peter had opened the door and smiled a little, he had smiled back, mentioned gaming and now they were gaming on the sofa. So close to each other. Almost touching, but still not touching.  
If he just could…  
“ _Sam?”_ Since when was Peter’s face so close? _“Sam? Are you ok? I just defeated you and you aren't even shouting at me._ ” Sam cleared his throat and shook his head. “ _I’m fine and I never lose webhead! It was just good luck._ ”  
Peter smirked teasing. “ _So that’s why you’re looking into blank space and doing nothing. Excuses bucked head!_ ”  
  
Sam opened his mouth, but closed it because for the first time he was out of words. “ _I was thinking ok, unlike you some people use their brains and…_ ”  
Peter poked him in his belly. “ _And what?_ ”  
“ _And stop poking me Parker! I don’t like to be touched!_ ”  
Peter laughed and poked him again. “ _You were not saying that last time._ ”  
“ _We were dying Parker and I was just…_ ” Peter leant in closer and he really tried to get away but fell on his back. “ _You were what Sam?_ ”  
Sam looked into Peter’s eyes and wondered how that this happened, first he was gaming and now he was lying on his back on the sofa with Peter hovering over him.  
“ _I was…_ ”  
“ _Shhhh Sam. Just shut up and you know what, just forget it!_ ”

He felt his hope floating away and closed his eyes in defeat, Peter would never have feelings for him. If he would make a rude comment his awkward behaviour would be forgotten and they could just go back to whatever they were doing before… fighting… making rude comments…

That’s when Peter’s lips touched his. First slow and insecure, so tender like he was kissing something breakable. Slowly he kissed back, awkwardly moving his arms towards Peter, just to check this was real. Carefully touching and that was when Peter touched his face, stroking his hair and holding him tighter.  
Slowly they parted and looked at each other. Sam wondered why people needed to breath, why breathing when he could kiss Peter. “ _So this isn't one sided?_ ” He asked carefully, just hoping that this wasn't one of Peter’s jokes.  
“ _No it isn't Nova, I just… I always thought that you were not into me or well, with how you act towards me… I only started to notice since the incident with the Goblin._ ”  
 Sam smiled and stroked the spider’s hair affectionately. “ _I was scared you didn't like me, so keeping you away and acting rude was the only thing I could do and…_ ”  
Peter shushed Sam by giving him a peck on his mouth. “ _Are you going to keep talking or are we going to play another game, a game like… I don’t know… kissing, touching, loving?_ ”  
Sam gave Peter a naughty smirk and pulled him even closer. “ _Then shut up and kiss me Spider Man._ ”  
  
Their lips came closer and touched again, only wilder and harder, like their shyness was all gone and their body’s filled with pure love and lust. Sam sighed in the kiss and for the first time in his life, he felt wonderful, for the first time in his life it felt like he finally came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked this fic, you can always leave a comment or a kudo. :)  
> Kind Regards, Shipping Orange.


End file.
